


Tomorrow Will Be Better

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Fluff, India, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Dan is away for a family vacation so they have a phone call.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Tomorrow Will Be Better

“Even if it’s hard or, you know, almost impossible, know that you can always change your circumstances.”

“I don’t know, Phil,” Dan sighed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m stuck, that I'll never be able to escape this crappy situation.” He looked down and kicked a rock he saw there; it hit the tree in front of him and landed on a nearby puddle. 

“Don’t say that, there’s always a way out.” 

“Not for some everyone. Some are miserable until the day they die.” 

It was Phil’s turn to sigh. “I guess that’s true in some cases. But there will be a way out for you - for us.”

“Do you really think so?” 

“Yeah. When you come to visit, do you feel happy?”

“I always feel happy when I’m with you.” 

“And I feel happy when I’m with you. This is a moment; I feel like we are almost there, at the point where we will be able to do what we want, live how we want, without anyone being able to have an opinion on it.”

“Maybe,” Dan ran a hand through his long curls and hugged in exasperation. The Indian heat made any attempt to straighten his hair futile. “I just feel so powerless sometimes. I’m 18 years old, legally an adult, and they can still drag me halfway across the world when I don’t want to come.”

“This is a moment in your life, but it will pass. I promise it won’t always be like that, you know it won’t.” Phil’s voice sounded almost like a plea.

Phil was a dreamer, that’s something that always helped him to stay positive. It was one of the things Dan loved the most about him. “No?” Dan smiled. “What will it be like?”

Phil hummed. “We will live together, obviously…”

“Obviously,” Dan’s smile widened. 

“So no more weeks apart at a time. And we’ll travel together, we’ll see the world together, new places and places we have been to before but with new eyes.”

“I would love to see the world with you.”

“You will. _We_ will,” Phil said, sounding determined. “We will go everywhere together and keep working together, and play videogames and have breakfast in bed together until we are old and wrinkly.”

Dan shut his eyes tightly, trying to picture that happy future for them. He could see it almost clear as day. A small apartment to share, freedom to love each other and do whatever they wanted with their time - together. Movie nights, trips, a dog. He really couldn’t wait. “I miss you so much,” Dan said.

“I miss you too, so much.”

Dan opened his eyes and sat down on the grass with a sigh. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being with me, for being my friend, for giving me a reason to look up to the future. Everything.” 

“Thank you for being my boyfriend, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Phil. You have no idea how much.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s.” Dan smiled and laid down on the grass, staring into the Indian night sky. “Good night.”

“Night, night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the I-PROMPT-u phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang day 22: Travel + “Even if it’s hard or, you know, almost impossible, know that you can always change your circumstances.”  
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632742281321021440/tomorrow-will-be-better)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
